Mineverse (New)
Work in progress ---- Mineverse is an upcoming animated action-adventure tragicomedy webseries by Wither, based on the popular indie video game Minecraft. It is planned for release on YouTube and several other video sharing sites at an unknown date. Potted Plant and Werner Vhb are composing the soundtrack. Distribution So far, the series is planned to be distributed on the following platforms. *YouTube *Vimeo *Dailymotion *Metacafe *iQiyi *Bilibili (Strictly if the crew is able to register. Bilibili seems to work with an invitation-only signup, according to sources) Official Description Zack Wilson was always an outcast in his faction, and is eventually abandoned by his team in the middle of nowhere. He is barely saved from death by a group of adventurers, and despite initial conflicts with some of its members, he quickly fits in. When an evil faction of players known as the Homega Nation summon countless villains into the Overworld, the group of heroes sets out to bring peace to the world. But they are soon presented with an enemy of unfathomable power so great no one can stand up to them. Defeated and humiliated, Zack and his friends set out to find the only one who can help them — the legendary hero Steven "Steve" Willis, missing in action since a few years prior. But the way to clues for his whereabouts is filled to the top with peril. Follow the heroes along their adventure to save the world as bonds form and their story unfolds ... The Heroes Zack Wilson Zachary "Zack" Wilson is the main protagonist of the series. He is a young, 15-year old boy who was seperated from his parents very early on in his life and was taken along by a faction led by Increase Wehnbuny, an eldery strategist. It was only because of Increase, the only one in the faction to ever be nice to Zack, that they agree to take the child with them. Zack was always harassed, bullied and discriminated by the other members, leading to him developing trust issues and slowly becoming depressed. After Increase mysteriously disappears, the rest of the team ditches Zack in the middle of a mob farm in an attempt to kill him. However, another faction arrives just in time and saves Zack. Zack is still emotionally traumatized by the abuse of his former team members and starts off very timid. He gets into problems with Jason and Nick, eventually leading to Zack parting ways with the group. He returns not long after to save the team from death in turn and finally finds his place in the team. Zack, although usually timid, asocial and anxious, is a warm-hearted person who'd do everything to save his friends. He usually backs off from peril, but when it's urgent or his friends are in genuine danger, Zack will jump straight in without questions. Zachary's weapon of choice is an Iron Sword, but he has also employed a Bow before. Additionally, Zack has a hidden power that can only activate when he is deeply scarred (physically or psychologically) or when his friends are about to die in front of him. When it activates, Zack, powered by all of his insecurities and emotional issues, gains a massive boost in power, speed and endurance. Additionally, his irises and pupils become a pure red. He also gains a healing factor and can teleport, fly, create force-fields and extend dark tentacles from his body. It is mentioned by Alfram that this is because Zack's long-lost mother was a descendant of the Lectan race. Other Heroes *Robert "Bob" Winters *Lucy Welkins *Nick Malahan *Sass Reverend *Mike Dunnell *Jason Maniez *Kate Lubot *Melissa Porter *Jake Scott *Steven "Steve" Willis *Alexandra "Alex" van Lens Category:Projects